


Inked & Creamy

by purpleumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top!Edward, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to be filled by the Styles twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked & Creamy

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty Smut Smut

Harry and Edward Styles have never been the clean cut, perfect twin teenagers that people always think they were. Everyone expected them to be exactly alike, and finish each others sentences, like in movie scenes, but no, they were actually polar opposites. But it worked for them.

They were actually really kinky boys. They started experimenting with each other at an exceptionally early age of eleven. They’d touch each other and explore the foreign regions of each others bodies that no one dare touches because its a ‘no no’.

That all changed when they were at the not so mere age of 16.That’s when the extremely curvy boy, with the voluptuous ass, from Doncaster moves to the small town of Homes Chapel. Both Harry and Edward knew that they’d get a piece of him because  Louis was there next door neighbor, and The twins were both extreme charmers.

—

Of course they explain to their mother, Anne, that it would be non-neighborly to not welcome the Tomlinson’s with tea and toast with apple butter.

They do all go over there and meet the wonderful Tomlinson’s. Anne and Jay both get along nicely at the Styles’ and Tomlinson’s shared dinner that night. Harry and Edward smiled all the way through the dinner knowing that Jay would of course let them see the house after tea and toast. Harry and Edward already know the whole house, Zayn Malik used to live there. Until he moved to Uni to become an English teacher.

Louis’ tan, short, curvaceous body walked ahead of the twins, up the stairs and to the left, at the very end of the hallway to Louis’ room. When their in there they see the unpacked messy room and a quiet Louis apologizing for it.

The twins smile and in sync walk over to the shorter, but one year older boy and smile.

They always assume that a boy is either bi, or straight because if their not..the twins can change them. But it doesn’t seem to me a problem with Louis, because with an ass like that he can’t be straight.

Harry, ocean green eyes, cocky, board shoulders, tattoos running up and down his arms, Prince Albert piercing, chocolate quaffed(almost curly) hair, put to the right side, and an inch taller than Edward, but at least 6 inches taller than Louis.

‘Inked’ is what Louis is calling him in his head.

"Babe, how bout we sit down?," Harry whispers into Louis ear and breaths out onto Louis cheek as he pulls away.

He smells like cigarette smoke and Yorkshire tea. Louis breaths it in like its oxygen and his eyes flutter closed for a millisecond before nodding.

On the other hand, shy at first meeting, Edward, Emerald green eyes, also broad shouldered, smart, creamy-pale skin, curly brown hair, parted to the left, and an inch shorter than Harry.

Louis calls him ‘creamy’, perfect.

Edward hugs Louis, arms low on Louis’ back, and lingers for a bit, rubbing there cheeks together as they pull away. Louis can smell Edwards amazing aroma of Armani cologne and Apple Butter.

All three travel to Louis’ bed, and sit, with him in the middle. It’s a bit awkward at first because they don’t know what to say but Harry, of course, breaks the ice by kissing Louis cheek and winks. Of course Louis face gets hot with the sudden contact of the most forward Styles’ twin.

"What school will you be going to this year?" Edward asks wanting more attention from Louis.

"The academy of Dartas," he says a bit more confident, hoping that was the school where the younger twins were going.

The twins smiles at each other “This’ll be a very good year, Tomlinson." Edward said.

After he finished his statement their mothers were calling them down stairs so the Styles’ could go home to prepare for next weeks events of school.

While Jay and Anne talk goodbyes. Louis, Edward, and Harry all hug and Harry runs his nose over the length of Louis’ jaw, and Edward kisses his  right collar bone.

"Call us whenever you need us babe," the twins say almost in sync.

Louis is breathless as he watches the twins leave his house. One with a leather jacket, tattoos showing where the sleeves are folded up, and peaking out of the low cut, black v-neck. The other with a white crew neck t shirt, and aviators now on his eyes.

The twins’ll be the death of him, he already knows.

—

Over the next two years the twins and Louis have grown a relationship. Louis of course has two boyfriends. Harry & Edward. But it’s a secret because twins aren’t supposed to be in the same relationship. But of course it was all for Louis. There Louis.

* There first kiss was interesting. It started with Harry being touchy feely and wanting all of Louis’ attention, touching his thighs and such. But as people know Edward is the jealous twin. Edward scooted in between Louis’ thighs pushing Harry a bit and kissing his collar bones, while lifting him, by his bum, off the bed. Just to hover.

Edward could feel the holes burning in the back of his head from Harry. He turns back and smirks at his taller sibling. He sees the fire in the boys eyes. He looks back at Louis and leans in , so his lips hover over Louis just for a second to whisper

"I beat Harry to you."

And it starts with two light pecks, but then it turns into deeper, hotter, kissing. A string of saliva is between them when they separate.

Louis out of breath, blood red lips, flushed face. Harry of course can’t help himself. He’s gonna do it a little differently though. He pulls Louis’ chin to the left side and looks into his navy eyes leans in to his ear but whispers something different that makes Louis cock twitch in his pants

"I want to do so many things to you with my tongue. But lets start with your tongue and mine."

Harry kisses down his jaw bone and to his lips. Prying Louis’ mouth open with his tongue, it tasting like mint, but smelling like Camel cigarettes. Intoxicating Louis as he rolls his ‘r’s in Louis’ mouth. Being the twin that speaks Spanish fluently.

He pulled away and smirked at Louis “Oh LouBear, this is only the start." Edward whispered, closer to the two boys than thought.

*  
There first time was only a week later. They’d been touching, feeling, grinding on each other releasing friction at clubs and such. Of course the twins were old enough now, and the age of 18, to get drunk and fuck their boyfriend when wanted.

Louis at his own, new flat about a 5 minute walk from the boys school and a nearby club was only a 15 minute walk.

They were all at Club Zune, each had downed at least 4 shots of 86-proof vodka. They were obviously hammered, to intoxicated to care of course.

They dance to climax, by usher, in the middle of the dance floor, sensually. Harry in the back, Louis’ bum on his crotch. Louis pushing down onto his tallest boyfriend, but at the same time thrusting up into Edwards crotch.  Edwards hands on Louis hips, and Harry’s hands on Edwards hips.

They have enough sexual tension to fill up a lecture hall at a university. So they leave. Take Harry’s Range Rover, 8 minute drive, to Louis’ flat. Of course there’s much touching on the drive over to the flat.

They go inside. Undress as the door closes. Jackets, Shirts, Pants, Socks, Shoes. Strewn everywhere over the medium sized flat as they messily make there way to the older lads room. Finally all of them completely naked. Skin touching skin. Heat and lust filling the room.

Fingers touching Louis hole. His back arching off the bed. Sweat. Slick. In and out. ‘Harders’ and ‘Fasters’ falling from Louis’ mouth, thrown towards Harry as he rolls his hips. Before Louis’ mouth engulfs Edwards cock he whispers ‘I love you both’ and swallows, hollows his cheeks, relaxes his throat, swirls his tongue. Sloppy is the word that explains it. But it’s love/lust filled.

The next morning all three bodies are entangled in each other. Sticky, cooled down now. Spooning. Of course Louis is in the middle. As they all wake up relatively at the same time, they’re not as hung over as the should be. They sweated a lot of it out last night. Kisses are shared, love is shown.

But it’s only the beginning for them.

*

They’ve had sex plenty of times. But this time Louis has an idea. He wants to be filled. Completely.

He lays in between his boyfriends, lying on the couch set, watching some romantic comedy they found. But Louis is bored and he wants to try it now. He just has to get the boys in the mood.

He pulls on the hem of Harry’s v-neck, puts his hands in his shirt, and traces the tattoos on his v-lines that Louis just loved to lick while in bed. He brings a finger to his mouth and sucks on his index finger, to get it soaking, and reapplies it to one of Harry’s v-line tattoos. He feels his boyfriends shudder from the sensual touch so he stops.

Now onto Edward. He scoots over a bit and is practically sitting on Edwards lap. He turns and straddles his lap. *Peck* *Peck* *Make out*

He pulls away to catch his breath and smiles at Edward, brushes their jawbones together, as he starts to whisper “I have an idea for You, Harry, and I." He kisses Edward again.

"But it needs to be done in the bed room." He finishes, pulling away to see Edwards flushed expression.

He nods and looks at Harry, who already understands what’s happening.

Just like the first day they met, Louis sways his hips as he makes his way up the stairs, and to the right to his room. The twins just grin at each other.

Louis grabs both their hands. Sets Harry’s on bottom to take off his pants and underwear. Then sets Edwards on top to take off his sweatshirt and T-Shirt. Once Lou is undressed he sits on the bed and strokes his cock lightly as the twins undress now.

They come to meet Louis at the bottom of the bed curious to know what he’s got in store. Louis kisses Harry first and then Edward. He brings them both in close and whispers “I want you both to fuck me..at the same time." He breaths out the last part.

Harry’s breath hitches for the first time ever and Edward just has one question “How will we both fit?" Worried they’ll hurt their baby.

Louis smirked and had a simple answer “Fist me."

Harry grew much harder, as did Edward. But Harry got up to get the lube from the dresser across from the bed, but gave it to Edward, because Louis loves Edwards fingers.

Edward slicked up his fingers with a pleasurable amount of lube and looked Louis in the eye “Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ed slips a finger in to Louis’ wet heat and pumps it in and out slowly, waiting for the okay for finger number two. When it is given he moves on thrusting two fingers into Louis, scissoring, and curving his fingers into Louis’ prostate earning a scream of delight. He adds a third, the sting making Louis writhe a little but he stares to push back onto his fingers.

They’ve never gone over 3 fingers. But will today. Edward adds a fourth finger and doesn’t move it at first. Wanting Louis to be adjusted and not hurting. Louis eyes brim with tears. Pain for a few minutes, but it subsides and the pleasure is indubitably amazing. He starts to fuck himself on his boyfriends fingers and moan. Edward moves all of his fingers that are in him at once, tickling his prostate and making Louis see stars.

He tucks his thumb into his hand, and adds a little more lube. He pushes his hand all the way in and Louis’ eyes brim with tears from the pain, he blinks them away. He waits some minutes to move and them does. The first few thrusts are uncomfortable but then they suddenly became very pleasurable.

"I’m ready." Is all the confirmation Ed needs to pull his hand out and for Louis to move to mount harry.

He slides on easily, so stretched. Both guys moan and Louis rides Harry for a bit and holds onto his back. He can feel Edwards hands onto his hips now, tip at his hole. Louis moans and tightens up a bit.

"Baby, relax." Edward kissed Louis shoulder and pushes his head in a little bit.

Louis winces but nods his head in silent confirmation. Edward moves in more, all the way, slowly. Louis eyes brim with tears again and one slips. Harry catches it but kisses it away. It takes a bit for him to adjust but he does, and when he does he starts bouncing. It feels spectacular for all three boys.

Louis squeezing around both boys, and both boys rubbing together. Profanities running from each mouth, as each boy grew closer and closer to climax. With out being told Harry swipes his finger over Louis’ slit and stars to jerk him off in time with his bounces.

"M’ so close." Louis’ voice hoarse from yelling his lovers names.

Both of the twins start to thrust up wards and Louis screams as he cums on his and Harry’s stomachs. Harry and Edward still going. Edward biting on Louis’ shoulder, Harry biting Louis’ collar bone. They cum at the same time, moaning Louis’ name. Riding out the orgasam, breathing hard. Edward pulls out slowly first, Harry follows.

They slump on the bed, sweating, breathing hard, extacy lowering. They pull the covers over them, the draft from the open door coming in, spooning now.

"I love you both," Louis whispers kissing there chests.

"We love you too." The twins say in sync.

They literally have an after sex glow. But sleep over takes them quickly. Tired from the actions that just took place.

But it’s true. They all love each other in the same way. Even if it isn’t normal to others. It’s their normal.


End file.
